


Corpse

by Xhaira



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: There is no rest for the Warrior of Light, even after cleaning up the bodies of their allies.
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Corpse

**Author's Note:**

> Free choice prompt; random word generator (after much clicking) gave me corpse.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The Warrior of Light stood numbly next to the cart after depositing the last of their Scion comrades’ corpses. They were still in slight shock from the sight of the slaughter accompanied by the echo showing them exactly what and why it had taken place. They hadn’t had a chance to even process the deaths when they were directed to begin collecting the bodies. 

But now, as they watched the cart take off from the Waking Sands, guilt and fear and devastation began to fill their veins. A cold sweat swept across their brow, and they tried to keep down the vomit that threatened to push through. They needed to go elsewhere before breaking down. 

But before they could call aether around them to teleport to their apartment, they remember Noraxia’s words and request. Sucking in a ragged breath, they re-focus their energies on teleporting to Eastern Thanalan. 


End file.
